Hunger
by magiclover90
Summary: What could have happened in the episode "Hunger" of LotS. Warning: contains some adult themes. Please R&R!


A/N: Hello everybody! Okay so this is my first fanfic ever and I'm really excited. But be warned; it hasn't been edited yet so there might be some typos. And also- this DOES contain some adult content, so if you're squeamish, or that's not your thing, don't read it, or don't read the last section b/c that's where it starts to get graphic. So on w/the story…oh, and PLEASE review!!! It would really help me with my writing skills. Thank you!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Seeker or the characters…even if that would make me the happiest person alive. And also, the first thing Richard says, that's from the show, so I don't claim any rights on that

"_Cara!! The driver!"_ Richard yelled as was busy fighting off his handful of kidnappers. Cara, occupied with only one, finished him off quickly and ran through the woods, doing what she told; searching for driver.

…

The fight was over and Kahlan had just confessed one of the men. Richard was grateful that everything went smoothly apart from the arrow to Kahlan's arm. Of course Cara still wasn't back yet so he presumed that the driver had gotten farther away than he thought; she might need his help. He looked around, and noticed that the woman that came to him for help was edging her way out of the cover of the trees. He looked towards Kahlan and Zedd, "I'm going to go help Cara, you guys find out where the kidnapped people are." Richard motioned to the Confessed man and then ran off after Cara.

…

Cara had just been told everything from the badly bruised driver. She felt the blood pooling from her neck and the world around her began to spin; she was falling. Cara hit the ground hard and she knew she was no longer moving but the spinning wasn't going away. She fought Death as hard as she could; she had to tell the others where they had taken the kidnapped, and where the second wagon was headed. But most importantly she had to protect Richard; stay with him during his quest. Everything was slowly turning to black. The last thing she remembered was that if she was truly dead, she had one more option. She would have to convince Rahl to make her a baneling; she had to get back to Richard…

…

Richard felt like he was getting close, he didn't know why; maybe it was the bond he and Cara shared and for some reason it was awakening and it was stronger than ever. He heard voices in the far off distance and picked up his pace. He suddenly had a very bad feeling; like he was about to lose something, something very important to him. And then Richard realized; it wasn't something, it was some_one._ Panicked gripped him, he had an idea on who it was but he was praying that he was wrong. He ran faster than he ever had in his life, trying to find Cara, fearing the worst. When he saw the scene in front of him, he felt his stomach turn and the bile rise up to the back of his throat. He was frozen for all of a second; not wanting to believe what he was seeing, knowing it was some kind of trick; that it was impossible. Because this was _Cara_, the best fighter he'd ever seen; she was a Mord'Sith. Not by one lone man, she couldn't be…he couldn't even bring himself to think the word.

He rushed to her side, yelling, shouting her name, hoping that she would hear him calling for her and wake up. That she would rise to her feet and perfectly fine. Or at least that he would find her heart beating; and he could bring her to Zedd and he would heal her and she would be okay. Cara would say something about him worrying too much and how she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But something inside told him that wasn't the case; that he was too late. But he didn't want to believe it; he told that voice that it was wrong as turned her body onto its back. That's when he saw her neck. And realization, the cold, cruel reality came down upon him like he was being dunked into buckets of ice water. She wasn't going to be waking up. Richard carefully placed Cara's body flat on the ground so it wouldn't fall off of the rock she was on. He took one more look at her and that's all it took; he started to cry. He cried; even harder than he had when his father died, he cried for her and for himself; how he wouldn't be able to talk to her anymore, or her voice, full of worry over him. He hugged himself to her body; hoping to capture some of her remaining warmth.

It was at that moment that he realized how deeply he cared for this woman; how much loved her even. His sudden epiphany made him cry even harder; knowing that he could never tell her how he felt. He didn't how long he had been crying for; at least ten minutes, when he thought he felt her heart beat. He pulled back from her and watched her body hoping for some kind of movement, he put his ear to her heart and heard it beating; he didn't think he had ever heard such a beautiful sound. He pulled up again and moved his eyes to her face, but not before noticing that the wound on her neck was healing itself. He repeated her name, the hope evident in his voice, "Cara?! Cara!!"

Cara moved suddenly, taking in a deep breath of air. She looked up at him; taking in her surroundings. "Richard?" She asked breathlessly; making sure he was really there.

Richard laughed with happiness and he couldn't seem to make the smile on his face disappear, it only grew with each breath he saw Cara gulp in. "Oh Cara! Thank the spirits! You're alright!" He pulled her up to him, never wanting to let go. "I thought I'd lost you." It wasn't long before tears started rolling down his face again, but this time they were full of joy. "Are you okay?" He put his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her head back gently, examining her face to make certain that she really was okay.

"I'm fine," Cara replied shortly. Richard didn't seem so convinced. "Really," she looked deep into his eyes, trying to force him to believe her; because she was, except for the whole situation of her being a baneling. But looking into his eyes the way she was, made her feel things a Mord'Sith should never feel, and most definitely not admit to. She saw how much he cared for her, and it scared her to know that she cared for him just as much. Sure she had to care about him on some level; she did devote her life to protecting him, and apparently devoted her after-life to protecting him as well. She knew she'd be kidding herself if she said she didn't love him, because she did. After being down there in the Underworld, that endless pit of misery and despair, he was the only thing she thought of; the reason she came back.

Richard couldn't believe his eyes; she had been dead just moments before. And that's when it hit him; Cara must have taken Rahl's offer and become a baneling. "Cara," he didn't quite know how to go about asking her, so he decided to be blunt, "are you a baneling? Did you accept Darken Rahl's offer?" He searched her eyes imploringly; looking for the truth.

Cara knew she couldn't lie to him; he'd be able to tell she was hiding something. And she was pretty sure he had seen her throat when it was gashed. "I had to! I needed to tell you where the kidnappers had taken the captives. And I to protect you, Richard," Cara was begging that he wouldn't be mad at her, or disgusted.

"It's okay Cara, I understand," he told her, not mad at all. He was extremely grateful that she had come back, even if his reasons were selfish, he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that she was back. "We'll find a cure. Maybe Zedd can find a way to bring you back to life." He said, hoping desperately that he was correct and that Zedd did have an answer.

"And what if he can't? Then what? I'll have to kill someone each day. Are you okay with that?" She doubted he would be. Sure they kill people all the time, but to hunt down and kill someone just to remain here; he probably wouldn't let her.

"We _will_ find a way. And in the mean time…we'll figure it out Cara. I'm sure there are Daharan soldiers or petty criminals around here somewhere," he responded, trying to reason with her.

"What if we run out of them- the bad people; the ones who deserve it?" Cara was surprised that she used the word 'we' instead of 'I.' Cara wanted to believe what he said, but it was hard.

For the first time he noticed the blood around her mouth. He lifted his hand and used the pad of his thumb to wipe it away slowly, briefly brushing against her delectable lip. They a both felt a bolt of electricity where their skin made contact, and Cara couldn't help but allow her eyelids to fall partly closed. Richard couldn't stop looking at her lips; he just wanted to lean in and taste them. He could imagine what they felt like against his own. He started imagining all of the things they could do together, and how it would feel. Then he remembered that she was still waiting for an answer, "We'll find a way. Don't worry we'll figure out," he didn't know how, but he meant what he said; they would find a way.

Hearing the conviction in his voice convinced her. Cara was so grateful for him; for knowing that he would be here with her, helping her. She hugged him flush against herself, never wanting to let go. She could feel his hard muscles beneath her chest and she involuntarily tightened her arms around him and pulled herself closer to him.

The hug had thrown him off at first; Cara wasn't one to show her emotions so freely, but when he felt her arms tighten around her he relaxed into it, folding his arms around her small frame. He thought about what he had discovered earlier, before she came back, and decided that he should tell Cara what he felt, but he didn't know how she would take it. She was a Mord'Sith; trained to hide any and all emotion, he was afraid she would pull away from him. At the same time Cara was wondering the same thing, and shared the same fears, since he had Kahlan. But Kahlan was the last thing on Richard's mind; running his hands along her back, keeping her close. He breathed through his nose and unintentionally smelled her hair, and it was pure heaven for him; he'd never smelt anything like it. It was indescribable; it was pure Cara.

Richard brought his arms up her back and ran his hands along her arms. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes, once more getting lost in them. He knew he had to tell her; he'd almost lost her today and he didn't want to risk another minute of her not knowing. Cara looked into his eyes and gathered the courage to finally reveal her feelings.

What neither of them expected was, "I love you," they both said simultaneously. Those spoken words broke down all of the barriers between them. Their lips met in an uncontrollable passion; trying to get much of the other as they could. They were like that; lips and tongues colliding, stroking. Trying to put all of their emotions, everything they were feeling, into that kiss. The kiss awakened their bodies fully; love, lust, and passion coursing through them; they didn't know where one of them ended and the other began. Soon the necessity of air became an issue, but neither wanted this feeling to end. Richard pulled back abruptly, sucking in a breath of air before assaulting the rest of her face, working his way down to her neck. Meanwhile, Cara ripped off her gloves; wanting to feel him beneath her skin. She was panting for breath, but that didn't stop her from running her hands through his hair, lightly pulling it; the perfect combination of pain and pleasure. She ran her tongue along his ear, biting down on his earlobe.

Richard groaned deeply from the back of his throat, loving the sensation he got when she tugged on his hair; it was like they were one, already knowing the perfect ways to please the other. Like when he moved some of her leather out of the way of her neck and shoulder to suck on the smooth skin he found underneath, causing her to softly moan into his ear, sending vibrations throughout his entire body. It was hard not to notice how his pants soon became increasingly tighter, almost painfully so. Somehow they managed to lie on the ground, with Cara on top; straddling his hips. She could feel the bulge beneath her center, even through the leather, and pleased her to know she that had that type of effect on him, not that she was very surprised. Richard missed the feeling of her lips on his so he pulled her down; capturing hers in for another round of heated passion within their mouths. Cara ran her hands down his chest until she hit the top of his pants; bringing up the material over his head, temporarily breaking the kiss. She looked at down at his bare torso greedily; appreciating his well developed muscles. She leaned down and started licking and kissing everywhere she could find. Wanting more every second she lay on top of him.

Cara wanted to explore his entire body, gauging his reaction to every move she made. She bit down on his nipple, swirling her tongue around it; she was pleased with his reaction. He couldn't control the urge to grind his hips upwards; pressing against her fully, unashamed and hoping she would do more with her skillful tongue. When Cara felt him push against her she gasped; the lust and animal instinct in her rising. She pulled back up to meet his lips once more, delicately tracing lines across his chest, like light feathers. Richard had had enough of her teasing, at least for now, and rolled them over, grabbing onto her belt at the same time to remove it. After the belt was discarded, he moved his hands back to her shoulders, pulling the leather down farther, until exposing her full breasts. He moved his across them, feeling them harden already, just from his warm touch. He moved one of his hands to rest on her hip while the other squeezed and kneaded her right breast, loving how it hit so perfectly into his hand. He lowered his head and slowly-excruciatingly slow- he kissed around her nipple until Cara couldn't take any more. She moaned out loud; begging him to give her the attention she required. He smiled, knowing how much she wanted-as much as he wanted her-and obliged; kissing and licking, sucking and nibbling on her now hardened, glistening peak. He shifted positions so one of his knees was pressed hard against her core. Causing Cara to almost yell with pleasure, bringing her leg up which was now in between Richard's legs. He gasped in surprise and moaned at feeling of her dragging her leg up and down, back and forth, slowly against him.

It was then that in the distance they heard Kahlan and Zedd calling out for them, wondering where they were. And Cara remembered about the kidnappers and where they had gone. She looked up at Richard only to see that he had the same revelation too. "We should probably get up," she said quietly, not wanting to risk Zedd and Kahlan finding them in their current position. When he still didn't move she said, "We can always finish later," giving him a knowing look. Richard quickly rose to his feet and bent down to help Cara up. She smiled in gratitude and readjusted her leather while Richard pulled back on his shirt. She glanced at the ground and remembered her long forgotten belt. They met each other's eyes and they knew they were thinking the same thing; they would definitely be having a continuation of this meeting very soon.

A/N: Alright, that's it. Sorry to cut it off there but I have to finish my work and get some sleep. Please, please, please review my story. I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
